That might have been a little extreme Commander
by mindofgeekness
Summary: I asked my twitterverse for a prompt for #KaidanPornWeek on tumblr…and this is what I got back… *Eden Prime; Shepard knocks the guy in the hut out. "That might have been a little extreme, commander." Go!* It features a renegade-ish Shepard and Kaidan. And it gets hot and heavy in a cabin…NSFW…


Dr Warren stared down at her research assistant out cold on the cabin floor, "what did-"

"Relax, he'll wake up in an hour or so, and he'll still be as crazy as a Vorcha", Shepard replied snarkily.

He'd been irritating her with his 'doom is upon us!' crap. This way, he was quiet and wouldn't hinder their progress through the camp _and_ she wouldn't have to leave him to the Geth. Win win.

She turned on her heels to go find Williams and caught a look from her 2nd in Command that relayed he wasn't endorsing her actions, but he said nothing.  
She smiled to herself under her visor...she made him uncomfortable...and it wasn't just her knocking mental Manuel out, it was something else.  
He had barely said two words to her since they had met, almost as if he was avoiding all interaction with her.

She'd caught him eyeing her in the hangar bay before they dropped groundside, and not in the way a Lieutenant _should_ look at his CO.

But Shepard had liked it. He was an attractive man, why wouldn't she like the attention? The fact that he was her subordinate meant nothing to her, but it was obviously a conflict for him.

Outside, she found Williams on watch at a bend in the path, "Williams!"

The Gunnery Chief nodded and started to head over as Alenko exited the cabin.

"That might have been a little extreme Commander", she spun to look at him raising her eyebrow in interest. The Lieutenant wanted to play, huh?

She ignored him momentarily, gesturing to Williams, "Go and secure the Doc and her crazy ass assistant. We'll join you after we deal with a small issue."

She turned and stared at Alenko before Williams even responded. She would follow her orders, Shepard knew that much about her already.

"Lieutenant? Cabin. Now."

It came out more as a promise than a threat or an order and she led him to the cabin furthest from the one occupying the others.

Once they were inside she pulled her helmet off and motioned for him to do the same as she secured the door behind them.

"I meant no offense Commander, I'm sorry if I overstepped the line" his voice was velvety and lingered in the still air of the cabin. He shuffled slightly, unsure of the situation.

"Do I intimidate you Lieutenant?" she asked, placing her helmet on the desk, "It's just that you seem...hmm, what's the word I'm looking for...?"

He watched her pull off her gloves and tuck her hair behind her ear, "distracted? No... Uncomfortable? Nervous?" her tone was mocking yet had a seductive edge to it, or maybe he imagined that.

She approached him, slowly, watching his eyes for a reaction. They were a beautiful brown; molten chocolate and honey swirled together. She took his helmet and gloves from him and placed them on the desk.

He visibly stiffened as she stood in front of him, unsure of how to conduct himself with her being so close.

"What is it? _Do_ I intimidate you?" her eyes wandered over his features, pausing on the small scars on his lips. She had an overwhelming urge to bite them...

He swallowed, "No, Ma'am."

"No. I don't do I?" she unzipped her armor at her neck, her gaze never leaving his, "I don't intimidate you..." she continued to unfasten grips one by one as he watched, his jaw tight, breathing heavily.

She leant into him and he could smell peaches and vanilla in her hair. His mind swam with images of her under running water...

"I turn you on, don't I Kaidan?"

His name rolled off her tongue like a liquid melody and it played in his head like birdsong. He closed his eyes, desperately wishing he was anywhere but in that cabin, being tempted into submission by _her; his CO;_ his object of lust since he'd laid eyes on her.

And now she knew it. She knew he wanted her.

A mischievous smile played on her lips, "lets face it Lieutenant" she enunciated his title, "this mission is going nowhere until we do something about this...tension" her breath was hot on his cheek but sent shivers through his senses, her eyes gleamed wickedly in the pale lamp light.

"Don't call me that, not...here...not like this", his mouth was dry and all he could feel was his growing erection trapped inside his armored suit.

"Why, _Lieutenant_?" her hands ran up his armor and found a buckle, "what will you do to me?", she deftly released it and heard his breath hitch.

She unfastened another, and another, his breathing becoming more ragged with each light click.

"You want me don't you Lieutenant? You want to touch my bare skin; you want to run your hands over me; you want to know what I _feel like_ don't you Lieutenant?" her voice was heavy in his ear, dripping with temptation, seducing his mind.

She unhooked the last buckle, "tell me you want me stop" she pushed his armor aside letting it hang off his shoulders, "you can't, can you Lieutenant?"

She pushed his armor down his arms, down his sculpted torso, "do you know what _I_ want?" she pulled at his waistband eliciting a groan from him, "I want you to let go" she pulled her armor down her arms and let it hang loosely off her hips.

He opened his eyes.

She wore an Alliance vest top that was so thin he could see her nipples through the blue. He subconsciously licked his lips and pulled his eyes up, away from the sight he could never unsee.

He cautiously met her gaze, scared of what he might find there.

She looked at him steadily, her eyes full of fire and lust, "I want you to take me, _right here_, Lieutenant."

And with those words his resolve snapped.

His lips crashed into hers in frenzied, desperate kisses. His arms snaked around her pulling her into him, roaming across her back, hitching her top up.

His hands met her soft skin and he groaned into her mouth.

Her hands tugged at the suit clinging to his waist, eventually loosening it enough and pushing it down freeing his stiff cock.

Another groan, this time from both of them, as her hand wrapped around his thick shaft and stroked down.

His lips felt swollen but he didn't care, her tongue kept pushing inside his mouth, kept lapping at his. He wanted this, he wanted her.

Her fingers ran over the wet head of his cock, "nnngh" he jerked, he couldn't hold on much longer, he needed to be inside her.

He pushed her back until she hit the table with her ass, groaning she bit down on his lip.

He pulled back just enough to push her top up over her breasts and sucked a nipple into his warm mouth, "ohh-shit" a pant fell from his Commanders mouth as she entwined her fingers into his hair.

His hand kneaded at her unattended breast, his other scratched down her back, keeping her in place.

She could feel herself pulsing between her thighs and rolled her hips into him, he took it as a cue and abandoned her breasts to pull at the suit hanging on her hips.

She helped him tug her suit and panties down her thighs and wriggled a leg free of the constraint.

He lifted her up onto the table and she wrapped her legs around him, trapping his rock hard erection between them. Her hands ran up his toned chest and pulled at his shoulders, vainly attempting to impale herself on him.

He hitched a leg higher around his waist, ran his fingers down her thigh and slid them into her. "Ohhh" her head rolled back in delight at his touch. She was so wet, so luxurious to feel. His mouth found her breast again and he nipped at her warm flesh.

She pulled him up to meet her lips and playfully bit down on the scars that adorned his, before their tongues delved into each others mouths.

His fingers danced over her heat, circling her nub, pressing down, tormenting her... she groaned heavily.

He tore himself away from her succulent kisses and looked straight into her eyes, he couldn't stop this now, but he needed to know she wanted this as much as he did.

Her eyes shone with a desperate need and her breathing was ragged, "fuck me, Lieutenant. That's an order" she begged more than ordered him.

He pulled back slightly and his cock pressed against her wet entrance, "aye, Ma'am" he panted and thrust up into her.

She yelled out and clamped him between her legs, determined to keep him inside of her. His teeth nipped at her neck and ear as he ground into her depths, both their bodies shaking under the sensation.

Her nails clawed his back. With each powerful drive into her, she lost herself to the feeling of him filling her, pleasuring her, satisfying her.

Groan after groan fell from their lips as they pushed against each other trying to find a new level of closeness, trying to reach that point of no return.

His hands squeezed her ass into him as his rhythm got faster, harder, pounding her into blissful oblivion.

He felt the rush building, his cock was so thick and stiff. He buried himself inside her and felt her tighten around him.

She could feel him pulsing against her, throbbing, stretching her, "ohhhh! _KAIDAN!_"

She screamed his name as she fell into rapture.

Hearing it pushed him over and he exploded inside her with such force she shook as her crest of pleasure started anew.

He crushed her to him as they rode the immeasurable waves of ecstasy, their lips meeting in frantic kisses, prolonging this sweet sensation as long as they could before their bodies could take no more, and they sank into each others embrace.

A few minutes passed as they regained their senses and steadied their breathing.

Kaidan was the first to pull away, suddenly aware that he'd just fucked his Commanding Officer. On a table. In a cabin. Whilst on a mission. He closed his eyes.

Shepard looked at him and felt a pang of pity, "you know, I won't tell if you won't."

He met her gaze and she smiled, a genuine smile of contentment. No impishness, no taunting, just...satisfaction.

"You were...forceful. I liked it. _A lot_."

She jumped down from the table and stretched her back out, thrusting her still bare breasts straight to the forefront of his mind.

Before he knew what he was doing he was licking his tongue over her nipple, "Lieutenant!" She giggled in shock but she didn't stop him.

He brought his lips up to hers and kissed her softly, "Sorry, Commander. I couldn't help myself" he smiled and pulled her top down.

They quietly redressed and smoothed out their appearance. Neither of them knew how long they had been in their bubble of lust, but Williams was expecting them sooner rather than later.

Kaidan picked up her helmet and passed it to her, she grabbed his now gloved hand and brought it around her waist.

"So, would you mind fucking your CO again sometime, Lieutenant?"

That glint of mischief was back in her eyes, the glint that could quite easily seduce him in the middle of the CIC. Images of her bent over the Navi Com swept through his imagination...

"Mind?" he smiled wickedly, "I'm looking forward to it, Ma'am"

They grinned at each other and shared a brief, heated kiss.

Shepard pulled on her helmet to hide her swollen lips and opened the door.

Kaidan nodded pulling his own helmet on and they headed out to meet with Williams, their secret encounter never to be mentioned.

At least until the next time.


End file.
